New Year's Kiss
by KittieMcDowell
Summary: only PG for lesbian theme --SLASH you have been warned so i don't expect flames


            Hermione Granger ignores the buzz that's going about Hogwarts as everyone anticipates the coming of the New Year's holiday.  She hears the Fred and George Weasley are going through extra efforts to snag up plenty of food and spirits for what promises to be one of their most boisterous events of the season.  Though they had graduated a year ago, the Weasley twins always managed to find a way to party with the Gryffindors whenever they were able to.

            "You think McGonagall would be terribly upset if the Party Poppers screamed something like 'Kill the Slytherins'?  Or maybe just screamed bloody murder?"  Fred asks Hermione.  They're in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Ron, George, Harry, and Ginny to return from the pantries.

            "I think that you should just do something that won't cause our house to lose any points," Hermione says matter-of-factly.  "Just because it's of no concern to you, being the magic alumnus you are, doesn't mean that we should be punished for your pranks."

            Fred just laughs.  "Lighten up, will you?"  he yanks Hermione's Arithmancy homework away.  "Look at you, studying away on New Year's Eve.  What kind of nerd are you, anyway?"

            "I am not a nerd!" Hermione snaps, pulling her book back and stuffing it underneath her arm.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

            "Not if I have anything to do with it," Ginny suddenly says.  Hermione turns and practically walks into the taller red head.  "You're going to have a good time tonight if it kills you."

            Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes.  "It's too much to hope that I'll be able to convince you that I have as good a time studying as you do playing Quidditch, isn't it?"

            Ginny just giggles.  "See?  You're so smart but you have to ask silly questions like that."

            Ron drapes an arm over Hermione's shoulder.  "C'mon, 'Mione.  I really want to kiss you at midnight," he plants a sloppy wet kiss on Hermione's cheek.  "It'll be fun."

            "I'm sure," Hermione says sullenly.  "If I must be at this party, can't I at least study now before the party starts?"

            Harry furrows his brow on seeing Hermione's reaction to Ron's affection.  He looks at the others.  "Why don't we get to work on decorating?  People will be swarming in here in an hour!"

            Hermione hears the party raging on from her sixth year dormitory.  She has managed to hide away from most of the group for a while, with Parvati and Lavender reminding her only seven times that there is a party going on.  They burst upstairs one more time, struggling to breathe through their giggling.  "Come on!  They're burning the last of the calendars in the fireplace!"

            Hermione can smell the alcohol on their breaths.  She shakes her head.  "You're both intoxicated!  You should sit down before you hurt yourselves!"

            The girls, normally relatively strong willed when it came to Hermione giving orders, drop down onto Parvati's bed.  Hermione sighs and tries to go back to her reading when she hears Lavender sigh deeply.  She looks up in time to see the Parvati has pulled her friend close to kiss her gently.  

Lavender gasps.  "Hermione's in here!"

"Don't worry," Hermione says quietly.  "I'll leave…"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Lavender asks, panic-stricken.

Hermione actually smiles.  "I won't.  I promise," she gets up to leave the room.  "You actually just answered a question I've been trying to figure out for a while now."

Parvati looks shocked.  "Are we that obvious?"

"Oh, not at all," Hermione replies.  "I had no idea.  It just makes me feel better knowing that… well, THAT'S all right."

The two girls don't seem to understand but they just smile.  "Well, thanks, Hermione.  See you later."

Hermione heads down to the party.  Fred and George are laughing it up with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.  She sighs when she sees Harry and Ginny cuddling in front of the fireplace filled with calendars.

"Hermione!" Ron shouts.  He hugs her tight.  "Everyone's thinking up their New Year's Resolutions.  Want to know mine?"

Hermione is staring at Ginny.  "Sure."

"I resolve to stop being so timid when it comes to you and finally treat you like the princess you are," Ron says.  Hermione just looks at him, a bit sadly.  "You all right?"

"That's just… so sweet…" Hermione bursts into tears and rushes from the Common Room.

Hermione is crying in the library when she feels a soft, strong hand touch her shoulder.  She looks up and sees Ginny standing above her.  "What happened?"

"I can't keep this up anymore, Ginny…" Hermione sobs.  She looks up into Ginny's gentle brown eyes.  "I hate this…"

"I'm not the one who said we had to keep this a secret, Hermione," Ginny whispers.  She sits down in the chair next to her.  "You said that your chances of making head girl would be jeopardized if we came out."

Hermione throws her arms around Ginny.  "I said that because I was too stupid and scared.  Six months ago, I didn't have my priorities straight.  Now…"

"Now, I'm sure they're a little less straight," Ginny says, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Hermione actually giggles.  She lets Ginny hold her close.  "Seriously, darlin'.  What brought this on?"

"Ron was telling me his New Year's Resolution… he wants to treat me better," Hermione murmurs.  "I have to tell him."

Ginny smiles.  "Is that your resolution?"

Hermione shakes her head.  "My resolution was to actually just to let you know how much I love you," she says into Ginny's neck, kissing her gently.  "And part of that is telling Ron the truth.  I suppose you're going to tell Harry?"

"He already knows, Hermione," Ginny says.  "We haven't been dating since I first kissed you.  I told him right away."

Hermione stares at Ginny.  "I thought you said you wouldn't tell!"

Ginny looks hurt.  "I had to.  I wasn't going to lead him on until you decided you were ready.  That's not fair to anyone," she sighs.  "Ron knows, too."

Hermione bursts into tears.  "You told him, too!  Then why..?"

"Did you ever wonder why he stopped trying to pressure you for kisses?  Or why he always let me and you go off together when you two would be doing anything?"  Ginny asks.  "He's not mad.  Just hurt that you wouldn't tell him yourself."

Hermione calms down.  "Then I resolve to do all that.  I won't hurt him, you, or anyone with my insecurities anymore…"

Ginny kisses the tears from Hermione's cheeks.  "That's a good girl."

Both girls hear the shouts from throughout the castle, counting down to midnight.  They look into each others' eyes.  When the halls begin to echo with the screams of "Happy New Year!" their lips meet in a sweet, passionate kiss.


End file.
